The Beach
by ReindeerGamesofMischief
Summary: So, after a ride in the Taxi, the small group make it to the Beach. Why is Sena so shy? What will Evey and Suzuna do to get them together this time? Why are you still reading the summary and not reading the story? shounen-ai


I have good news and well…that's actually the only news I have! There are two 'good news' though. Number 1…I updated the next installment to my little Eyeshield 21 series! Number 2…Everyone loves smoothies! Ya-ha!

Disclaimer: Me don't own…T_T

"Yatta! It's the ocean!" exclaimed Evey and Suzuna from the car as it stops in the parking lot. The two girls immediately piled out of the car pulling Sena along to grab their stuff from the trunk before finding a spot somewhere on the beach. Neither of the three saw the blonde devil cackle at the driver waving a book around and asking if he had to pay.

"No-no! Enjoy you're stay at the beach sir!" The taxi door magically slammed shut and then disappeared in five seconds. Hiruma cackled to himself before turning to find his fucking group. He easily spotted them as Suzuna and Evey were pulling Sena's shirt over his head and then putting sun lotion on him. It's not his fault he had to stop and admire his boyfriend's lithe body. Nor is it his fault that the two girls magically stopped and he continued where they left off, without tipping Sena off.

"E-evey!" exclaimed Sena, when he felt the hand on his back, dip below his pant line.

"Do I look like my fucking cousin?" Sena looked over his shoulder frozen to indeed see his boyfriend behind him.

"Y-yoichi! When did-umm…but…" Sena shakes his head giving up.

"Come on slow pokes! The water is calling us!" said Suzuna throwing her street clothes off to reveal her two piece underneath. Beside her Evey was already putting son lotion on. Once the four of them were all decently lathered with sun lotion, the four of them were found splashing in the water. Excuse me, Evey and Suzuna were splashing in the water. Sena was laughing at them, with Yoichi sitting on a rock that was half submerged under the water allowing him to stay in the cool water watching the three of them, but Sena was his main focus of course.

After a bit, Suzuna and Evey floated over to Sena told him something before getting out of the water. Sena's cheeks flushed when he finally understood what the two told him.

_We're going to get some ice cream so you and Yoichi-nii can have some fun together!_

"Oi! Fucking chibi, where are those two going?" Sena tensed and slowly turned around to see Hiruma watching him with a raised eyebrow.

"Getting some ice cream, Yoichi…and umm…I think I want some too. See you!" Sena got out of the water so quick that not even the water was bothered by his notions before he was in some random line for ice cream. He let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding. How can he be such a wimp now!

"We should have known. Here, take these back. This one's for Nii-chan. Go, go go!" Suzuna and Evey handed off their ice cream cones in their hands and began pushing Sena back to the spot they were sitting at. Yoichi was already laying out on his towel, sunbathing with a frown on. "We're gonna go on a walk!"

Sena didn't even hear them, he was too busy listening to his heartbeat too loudly. He's completely nervous with what's gonna happen next, if it's even gonna happen. He paused halfway there and took in a deep breath, he's just gonna have to face it. Sure, Yoichi may seem less scary now that they're dating, and the blonde still has his gun on him…somewhere, but we do not and will not ever question this, and the quarterback still cackles evilly with that scary gleam in his eyes, but he cares for Sena. Right? Right…he thinks.

"Yoichi-kun, h-here's some ice cream."

The blonde sat up, eyebrow raised and looked at said ice cream in the brunette's hand. Quietly he took one of the ice creams and began eating it. Sena smiled, and took a seat on the towel beside the taller boy, happily munching on his ice cream. Yum! His favorite ice cream!

"You got some ice cream on your nose."

"Huh?" Sena looked down his nose, cross-eyed to try and see the ice cream. Yoichi, snorted, grabbed Sena's chin to face it in his direction and leaned in to lick it off Sena's nose. "!"

"Too chocolatey. How can you eat so much sugar?" Sena blushed and looked the other way, licking his chocolate ice cream shyly. "Hmm, maybe I'll like eating it another way," pondered the older boy. Yoichi waited until Sena took another lick of the cone before attacking the smaller boy.

Licking the chocolate covered lips open, Yoichi explored the chocolate infested mouth with vigor. Sena was very shocked. If it wasn't for Yoichi taking the ice cream out of his hand and putting it somewhere safe, it would have been wasted ice cream.

Yoichi gently got Sena to lean back onto the towel, and straddled the younger boy.

This is going to be a great beach day.

Well, this installment is finished guys.

Yoichi-chan: It's took you like what? Fucking forever to update?

It's not my fault!...persay…

Yoichi-chan: *snort* It's all your fault and you fucking know it!

*sniffs* but…but…but I'm sorry!

Sena: *pulls Oreo13 closer* There there. It's okay.

Only Sena understands! *cries on Sena*

Yoichi-chan: Oi! Hands off! He's mine! *shoves Oreo13 off and runs off with Sena.*

*gets up and dusts herself off* So I'm truly sorry for the long wait. I probably wouldn't have updated if it wasn't for you guys! Such awesome reviewers! Especially smoothiesP. Because I read that my stories made you look slightly insane in front of your friends I thought I'm a cruel person for not updating. Or should it be the other way around? *shrugs* oh well!

And on a side note. I might write a Christmas special. Depends! Drop a review on the way out!

Oreo13 out!


End file.
